


Aftermath

by Kumari (ten_dr_rose)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enterprise, Gen, Star Trek: Generations, Veridian 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_dr_rose/pseuds/Kumari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Luc Picard faces the aftermath of his encounter with Soran and the Nexus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Captain Jean-Luc Picard placed the last stone on the cairn that marked the resting place of Admiral James T Kirk. He carefully laid the older style Starfleet insignia on top.

The heat of the Veridian sun beat mercilessly upon his bare head as he silently said a last goodbye to a great man; the man who had made a difference so many times in his life and lived to tell the tale. This time, he'd paid for it with his life.

He turned to leave the hilltop in search of shade. A moving object caught his attention. He looked up to see a shuttle craft circling in readiness to land. He observed it critically. It wasn't one of the Enterprise's shuttles. His stomach turned to ice. The Enterprise had been the only Starfleet ship in the immediate area. The only other ship in the vicinity was the Duras sisters' Bird of Prey... What had happened?

The shuttle came to rest at the foot of the hill just as he reached the bottom. The door opened and an unfamiliar officer emerged.

"Captain Picard? I'm Lieutenant Powers of the USS Farragut, sir. Would you step aboard, please?"

Picard could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He replied calmly as he entered the cool interior of the shuttle. "Thank you, Lieutenant. The Farragut? Where is the Enterprise?"

"Sir, the Enterprise has crashed on the other side of the planet..."

Picard stared, horrified, at the young man, his face suddenly ashen. "Crashed!" He closed his eyes, visualising the destruction of his ship in a massive fireball. His voice came out in a hoarse, flat whisper. "There were over a thousand people on board that ship. My crew. My friends. The children..."

A look of dismay crossed the young officer's face as he belatedly realised his mistake. "I...I'm sorry sir," he quickly apologised. "I should have expressed myself more accurately. The saucer section of the Enterprise crash-landed with very few casualties. The crew is fine, sir."

Tremendous relief vied equally with anger at the officer's poor choice of words. "What happened?" he demanded.

"The warp core was breached by a hit from a Klingon Bird of Prey. The Klingons had deactivated the shields..."

"What! How did they...?"

"Unknown at this time, sir." Powers cut back in. "The Enterprise separated but the saucer section hadn't been able to gain enough distance when the warp core exploded. The shock wave forced them into the atmosphere of Veridian 3. Crash landing was their only option. It was due to the proficiency of your crew, a Lieutenant-Commander Data in particular, I believe, whose quick thinking immediately prior to landing minimised the damage."

Picard sat silently digesting this information as the shuttle rose from the ground.

"Take me there."

The Lieutenant turned to him. "Sir?"

"Take me to the crash site now, Mr Powers."

"I...I have orders to take you directly to the Farragut sir," Powers stuttered. "The Captain is expecting you..."

"I'm giving you another one, Lieutenant. I must go to my ship. I need to see to my crew."

The Lieutenant swallowed. "Yes sir. I'll have to inform the Captain."

"I'll speak to him myself, Lieutenant. I shall also suggest to him that his junior staff take lessons in diplomacy!"

“Yes, sir.”

The shuttle changed course.

Picard learned that the Farragut had picked up the Enterprise's distress call almost immediately it had crashed and had arrived within six hours. Their prompt arrival had saved many lives that may otherwise have been lost.

They soon located and followed the massive path of destruction the saucer section had cut as it careered along the surface of the planet. The land had been deeply gouged; hills flattened; trees scattered like matchsticks. When they reached the site where the Enterprise finally came to rest they circled the torn and battered wreck before landing nearby.

Picard stepped out of the shuttle and stared incredulously at the scene before him. It had always been theoretically possible to land the saucer section of a starship on a planet's surface, but this was the first time it had ever occurred.

The saucer loomed high above him. People swarmed over and around the wreckage.

"Captain!" Will Riker's voice hailed him. He looked across to see his first officer striding toward him.

"Will! You're alright?!"

"We're all in one piece, sir." Riker turned toward the Enterprise. "Unlike her." He looked back at Picard, his face grave. "We lost seventeen people, Captain. But it could have been worse. A lot worse."

"I believe I have the expertise of my command crew to thank for that."

"It was Data that you should thank. He saved us. We all did our best, and the Farragut's propitious arrival played a big part in saving many lives."

Picard nodded, staring up at the looming saucer section of his beloved ship. The silence stretched out.

"We're all still here, so you must have managed to stop Soran from launching the explosive," said Riker, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes. He's gone. Dead." Picard shook his head. "It's a long and complicated story that would take too long to tell right now."

Riker nodded, knowing Picard would give his report when the time was appropriate.

The two men began to walk towards what remained of the Enterprise. "I'm sure you have an interesting story too." Picard rested his arm across Riker's shoulder. "Tell me, Number One, how did the Klingons manage to deactivate our shields?"

***

Soon it would be time for the Enterprise's crew to leave Veridian 3 and return to Earth. Picard had had little peace over the past few days. He'd had little time to come to terms with all the disturbing events that had taken place. The back of his mind buzzed with uncompleted images and memories. He would nip them in the bud before they could form into fully-fledged thoughts. He just didn't have the time to examine them right now. There would be plenty of time for that on the long journey home.

His appointment with a Starfleet psychologist was looming. He knew from past experience that he had to face up to it, but he was not looking forward to the experience. Deanna Troi had been very busy attending to the needs of many people since the crash. Other counsellors had arrived to help. He hoped Deanna would be assigned to him. He felt comfortable with her. However, with so many people in need of her services, he wasn't sure if she would be available.

Sifting through the debris of a wrecked galaxy class starship had been a daunting task. Personal effects of over a thousand people had to be sorted and catalogued. Picard and his senior officers had overseen the removal of classified material and computer files. An enormous amount of equipment was in the process of being packed for transport. Salvage crews had already begun to remove everything which could be of any use elsewhere. Once it had been stripped, the empty shell that had been Enterprise would be destroyed.

****

Picard returned to the Enterprise for the last time. He walked slowly across what was left of his bridge and leaned against the arced railing. He surveyed the almost unrecognisable command centre. Devastation surrounded him. He was amazed how anyone could have survived the landing.

He looked back over the last few days. He had retrieved all he could from his cabin. Much had been lost, but he had recovered most of his possessions, including his rare copies of Shakespeare and Dickens. They were irreplaceable. As was his Ressikan flute. The case had been damaged, but the instrument was untouched. It was remarkable how important the little things were.

He made his way to his ready room. There was one more thing he had to find. As he began shifting a broken console, he heard a noise behind him. He turned to find Riker standing in the doorway. "Could you give me a hand, Will? I'm looking for my photo album."

Riker manhandled several panels to one side and sifted through the rubble. He bent over to pick something up. "Is this it?" He held out the dusty photo album.

"Yes, Number One. Thank you." Picard reached out and took the album. He held it almost reverently. It was his last link to his family.

They returned to the bridge and shortly thereafter beamed out into the uncertain future.

***

An armada of Starfleet ships including the USS Farragut pulled away from Veridian 3 with the Enterprise's crew and families aboard.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard dispassionately viewed the scene from the bridge of the Farragut. As soon as it was respectable, he excused himself and returned to his temporary accommodation. It wasn't as grand as his quarters had been aboard the Enterprise and he was aware some unfortunate crew member had had to vacate it for him.

He sighed. He had lost the Enterprise - his second ship; he had lost Robert; he had lost Rene. Despair hung over him. The stars streaked by, carrying him towards who knew what?

He attempted to shake himself out of his depression. "Think positive," he told himself. His crew and their families were safe. The inhabitants of Veridian 4 were safe. He sighed again. The Enterprise was gone... The thoughts continuously cycled through his brain.

The door chime sounded.

"Come."

The door opened, admitting Dr Beverly Crusher. She had spent the last few days alongside several Starfleet doctors treating the injured from the Enterprise. The more serious cases had been stabilised, and she had been able to take a much-needed break. She flopped down into a chair, exhausted. She looked over at him and held her hand out. He took hold of it and sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling, Jean-Luc?"

He sighed, shaking his head. He remained silent.

"I know." She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, sitting quietly with him.

She suddenly became aware of his body shaking. She looked up at him to see tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Jean-Luc!" She put her arms around him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought I had come to terms with the loss. I felt fine, almost philosophical about it, but now I just feel so...so empty! I've lost everything, Beverly. Everything. My family. My ship. I even lost James T Kirk!" He heaved a shuddering breath. "I've never felt this way before. I don't know what the future holds. It's like a great chasm has opened up in front of me."

"You haven't lost everything, Jean-Luc. I'm still here, and I love you. Your crew love and respect you. They are like your family. They would follow you to the end of the universe." Beverly planted a kiss on his salty cheek.

"Thank you." He patted her hand. However, Picard's mind was still on the past. "It's ironic. Kirk told me, 'Don't let them promote you. Don't let them transfer you. Don't let anything take you off the bridge of that ship. Because while you're there, you can make a difference.' Very profound words. They are burned into my brain. But I can't follow his advice. I don't have a ship any more." He shook his head and frowned. "They'll probably give me a desk job."

Beverly squeezed his hand. "I don't think so. Starfleet couldn't afford to lose a Captain with your experience. You're far too valuable an asset to them. It wouldn't surprise me if another ship became available. Nor would it surprise me if there was another Enterprise, and that you will command it. You may have to wait a while; bide your time. But I'm confident it'll happen."

Picard looked at her quizzically.

"Just call it intuition."

They sat quietly for several minutes, each lost in thought.

"It was very tempting, you know." Picard broke the silence.

Beverly looked at him curiously.

"The Nexus. Anything you desired could be yours. Any dream could come true. You just had to visualise it. I can understand why Soran wanted so desperately to get back." He paused a moment. "I had children, Beverly. And Rene was there. It was all so believable. I wanted to believe it. I wanted to stay." He stared blankly into the middle distance. "If it hadn't been for Guinan..."

"You really regret not having a family," Beverly broke the silence.

Picard nodded. "It was never a priority. I had my career. I never found a woman I was able to settle down with." His eyes flickered toward her and away. "Robert had provided the heir to the Picard estate. The line would continue through Rene." He took a shuddering breath.

"Not so long ago, I couldn't abide children; I've had very little to do with them over the years. Then recently I've had a few interesting experiences with some of the children on the ship. And after the Kataanian probe experience, having a family - even grandchildren - I realised I had missed out on something very special."

"We all have our regrets, Jean-Luc. In time we learn to live with them. The pain will lessen, but it will never go away completely." Beverly's eyes darkened a moment with her own memories. "It's going to take a long time, and the road won't be easy." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. "But I'll be there for you any time you need me, no matter what the reason."

He stared into the open sincerity of Beverly's eyes and saw the truth there. He nodded and accepted her embrace.

The door chimed. Beverly gave him a final hug, then released him. Picard stood. "Come," he answered.

Counsellor Deanna Troi entered the cabin. "Hello, Captain, Beverly. Would it be convenient for us to talk now, or should I come back later?"

Beverly rose from the chair. "I must get back to Sickbay and check on some of my patients." She turned to Picard and smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'll be back later." She left the room.

Picard looked at Deanna. "It seems I'm free right now, Counsellor." He gestured toward the chair. "Take a seat."

Deanna sat down opposite Picard, her eyes sympathetic. "Now, Captain, how do you feel?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story of mine! I don't think I've published this one before...


End file.
